Secret Party
by maniacle-laughter-12
Summary: This is a story about a HUGE surprise for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Lives**

**Chapter One**

Harry lie awake in his bed, in deep thought. Oh how he wished he could do magic out of school. The Dursley's had him doing double the work he usually does, and if he had permission to do magic out of school, he'd be making thier lives miserable.

"Why does my life have to suck?" Harry asked aloud, hoping something or someone would answer him.

"I don't know." someone answered. "Why does it suck?"

Harry jumpped out of bed and whipped his wand out.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Why Harry, don't you remember your own sister?" came the person's voice from a dark corner.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "I don't have a sister! My parents are dead!"

"No, Harry. Our parents are dead." the person said, and as they did so, they stepped out of the darkness, and turned on a light.

The girl had long, black hair, was very slim and curvy, and wore a red and black plaid mini-skirt with a white polo shirt. Her eyes were green and almond shaped, and her hair swept over he left eye. She carried a small, black, leather purse that draped over her shoulder.

"What, the heck?." Harry asked.

"I am your twin sister, Harry. Yes, I know. Quite a shock. But if you give me some time to explain then-"

Harry cut her off quickly.

"Who sent you? Voldemort? Malfoy? Snape? Tell me now!"

"I've told you who I am. If you don't believe me, then read this."

The girl pulled from her purse two papers, and handed them to Harry. Harry snatched them up and read them aloud.

"Mr. Harry James Potter. Born July 23, 1991. Mother - Lilly Evans Potter. Father - James Potter. Ms. Delilah Lilian Potter. Born July 23, 1991. Mother - Lilly Evans Potter. Father - James Potter. What the heck is this? False birth certificate?"

"No! God dang it Harry! Are you that darn thick? I'm your freaking sister! You twin sister! No lie! I swear on our grandfather's grave!"

"Who the heck is our grandfather?"

"Well... You weren't supposed to know, but... It was Dumbledor. He was mom's father."

"HOLY CRAP!" Harry exclaimed. "So you really are...my sister? I'm not...alone?"

"Harry, you've never been alone!" Delilah said, giving her brother a huge hug. "I've been at Hogwarts all this time undercover. And Dumbledor was there!"

"You've been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! You know that one Slytherin girl, Milicent?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, uncertain.

"That would be, muah!" she said.

"AWESOME!" Harry yelled.

And with that one last yell, his bedroom door flew open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" screamed Vernon Dursley.

"Oh, hello Uncle Vernon," Delilah said.

"Who the heck are you and why'd you call me uncle?"

"I'm Harry's twin sister, and your neice!"

"Yeah, check out the birth certificates!" Harry said, and he threw them at his uncle.

"Aho!" Uncle Veron said, "Looks like we have another slave, I mean house guest."

"Um, no. You just lost one, cuz Harry's moving in with me! Pack your stuff bro, cuz your coming to live with me!"

'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Harry screamed, "I've always wanted to say this, but I've been taught to respect my elders, even if they are total butt wipes. So now that I'm moving out, all I can say, is take your little chores, your big butt wipe son and scrawny wife, and shove them up your lard butt sideways, along with your house, which I cleaned!"

And with that, Vernon collapsed to the floor and crashed so hard, that he broke a hole through the floor and fell, and was knocked unconcience.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And as Harry gathered his school things and his robes, he heard a call from the bottom the the steps.

"Harry! Hurry up! He's waking up!" Delilah yelled.

"I'm on my way down now!" Harry hollered back.

And with that he drug his trunk down the stairs and through the front door, with Delilah follwing behind.

"So what now?" Harry asked Delilah.

"Well it's simple. We just call for the Knight Bus" she replied casually.

Delilah then pulled out her wand and waved it, and in a split second, a two story, purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

" 'Ello there mate!" came a voice from the door of the bus. It was Stan Shunpike, looking worse than ever.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried. "What happened to you?"

"Ah nothin' to worry about there, mate." Stan said. "Those dementors are some even little things aren't they now?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. I forgot.. you were in.." Harry's voice trailed off.

"Azkaban? Yeah mate. Horrible times... horrible horrible times..."

"Well anyways!" rang Delilah's voice. "Um, Stan. D'you think you can get us to Number 11 Grimmauld Place?"

"Well sure thing there, miss!" Stan replied.

"Thanks Stan!" she said.

And with that Harry and Delilah walked into the bus and were off to Number 11 Grimmauld Place. (Though once the bus was gone, they'd go to number 12 Grimmauld Place)

About 5 minutes later, they arrived to Number 11 and got off the bus.

"I'll see ya later mates!" Stand yelled to Harry and Delilah.

"By Stan!" they both called.

And with that, the bus was off and they walk on to Number 12.

They opened the door, and were greeted with darkness.

"Wow...It's like, really dark in here." Harry whispered to Delilah.

And with that last comment, the lights came on, and about 30 people popped out of no where and screamed "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHAY HARRY!"

"Holy crap!" Harry shouted. "But...wait...It's also Delilah's birthday." Harry said, still in a sate of shock.

"No it's not Harry." Delilah said. "It's your birthday, and your's alone. You were correct earlier. Those were false birth certificates, and I'm not Delilah Potter. I'm actually Dobby the House elf!"

And with that last word, the pretty girl transformed into an ugly little creatur with large ears, and a pillow case tied around him like a toga.

"Dobby?" Harry cried. "That was you?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it was." the little creature replied. "We're sorry to bring you here like this, but we wanted to scare you a little sir. It was Mr. Weasley's idea."

"Ron?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No, not that Mr. Weasley. I mean Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." Dobby replied.

"Fred and George?" Harry asked, the shock wearing off.

"Yes?" rang out two voices from the crowd.

"Oh my god you guys! You did this for me?" Harry ask.

"Well we couldn't let you have your birthday without a proper party!" the twins said together.

"You all did this just for me?" Harry cried.

"Well duh!" rang out another voice. This one, coming from Hermione Granger.

"Did you think we forgot you Harry?" came Ron Weasley's voice.

"Well..I didn't know.." Harry said.

And so they all partied all night long, drank butter beer and fire whiskey, and had a grand old time, until it was time for them to fight the battle against Voldemort.

**END**


End file.
